Sueño
by Dereck.Storm
Summary: Últimamente no descansaba igual: tenía el sueño pesado. Todo por ella… Era su mejor ilusión, su sueño…


**Serie: Pokémon XY**

 _Pareja: Ash x Serena_

 _Categoría: K`_

 _ **Bien, primero que todo, esto no es, convenientemente, parte de la serie (: v). Segundo, no tiene ninguna conexión con algún capítulo de Pokémon XY, lo cual hace que me entristezca más (;n;) y tercero, espero que les guste… XD**_

 _Cierto chico de dieciséis años de edad con cabello azabache –que guardaba bajo una gorra roja, con un medio disco blanco en la parte delantera de esta—, piel morena junto con ojos café con tono claro, su ropa –camisa negra junto su pantalón azul. Tenía una chaqueta manga larga azul junto sus zapatos rojos con negros de costumbre –estaba acentuada más sombría a causa de estar caminando bajo las nubes grises que amenazaban con romper en un aguacero en la ciudad donde ahora se encontraba pero su preocupación era más significativa, aunque viese personas junto a sus Pokémon transitar rápidamente por esas calles; no obstante, seguía avanzando como si fuera un día con sol y cielo azul._

 _Ciudad Lumiose, su última ciudad a visitar porque tendría que regresar a Kanto, eso le causaba cierta alegría pero también era una desazón para su corazón y sabía el motivo. Su misión ya estaba completa, era campeón de Kalos pero eso en este momento era lo que menos le importaba, tener que decirles adiós a sus amigos le causaba malestar, pero nunca antes había sido así. Todos sus antiguos compañeros se habían ido de la misma manera como llegaron: siguiendo un sueño._

 _Su caminar era constantemente cortado a causa de sus nuevas admiradoras que sin importarles el clima le pedían fotos, el las aceptaba pero no podía sonreír en ellas. Trataba de hacerlo pero las cámaras siempre le mostraban su sonrisa más falsa. Estaba notoriamente triste pero lo disimulaba como podía; debía estar feliz, entonces, ¿Por qué no lo estaba?_

 _Le era tan sencillo responder mientras se despedía de sus perseguidoras. Solo sonrió porque estaba pensando nuevamente en ella y aparte claro está, en sus amigos de Kalos. Todo esto le resultaba tan familiar pero también nuevo; estaría charlando en aquel instante con su pequeño roedor amarillo sobre lo que hacía algunas semanas pasaba por alto, pero ese amiguito se localizaba en el Centro Pokémon junto a los demás o eso cavilaba en su cabeza; la discusión seria sobre un nuevo sentimiento que se albergaba en su interior por una acompañante en su viaje por aquella región._

 _Se asentó en una banca del parque principal notando como poco a poco las gotas de agua empezaban a caer en un baile creado contra las charcas estancadas en el piso y rebotando contra los árboles de este lugar, fijando su mirada en uno de los charcos con sutileza que estaba debajo de sus pies mirando su reflejo y en esta, su no mejor aspecto. Ya eran las 12:00 del mediodía, su hambre no existía pues el nudo en su estómago no lo dejaba en paz._

 _Echo su cabeza para atrás dejando que la inclemencia lo golpeara en el rostro poniéndolo a recapacitar o solo a divagar entre ideas sin sentido. Su vuelo se marcharía dentro de cuatro horas y la chica, que quería o que amaba, ya tenía su destino hecho de la misma manera que él. Separados cruelmente por lo todo lo que quería, desde hace seis años, ser un verdadero maestro Pokémon y ella siguiendo su meta de ser una súper coordinadora._

— _S-Serena –Susurro con melancolía mientras agachaba nuevamente la cara. Durante sus travesías jamás pensó en apegarse demasiado a alguien, pero ella era muy distinta…Distinta a las demás...—_

 _Maldijo mentalmente todo lo que sentía pues no lo podía hacer a un lado y la volvió a recordar con un poco de alegría. Su sonrisa era lo que más le gustaba ver en su rostro, sus ojos azules que recordaban tanto al mar; le atraían como si necesitase su calma después de los combates, su cabello color miel que combinaba perfectamente para su rostro con toques angelicales y su personalidad pintoresca que cada día lo volvía más subyugado a su forma de ser. Por algo era ella la nueva Reina de Kalos. Totalmente un infortunio porque sus ahora seguidores casi ni le dejaban tiempo para estar en tranquilidad juntos, o acaso, ¿eran simples celos de que la separasen de su "mano"?. Ahora eso sonaba tan incoherente mientras lo pensaba reía un poco, sin embargo, la realidad regreso junto a las moléculas de agua que se retiraban con ritmo más calmado en medio del espectáculo hecho._

 _Volvió a resonar en su mente la repetición de todo el periodo en que vivió a su lado y todas las aventuras encontradas en el trayecto de historia que tendría un mal final. El frío y la humedad lo hicieron estremecer sintiendo así su gélido fracaso después de la gran victoria. Sintió pasos en retaguardia pero ni se inmuto especulando que se trataba de algún periodista que lo vendría a fastidiar pero su presentimiento fallo. Las pisadas se volvieron una sombra; sombra que dio una vuelta sobre la banca pues ya se había dado de cuenta que era quien buscaba hacia unos minutos._

 _Era una chica castaña clara con ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación bajo una sombrilla negra, tenía en su otra mano un recipiente de metal guardando allí algún aperitivo para él. Su cabello marrón claro, que llegaba hasta los hombros, se resguardaba bajo un sombrero negro con una cintilla rosa como adorno, su chaqueta rosada junto un pantalón negro para proteger su cuerpo del frío y una bufanda azul, por si acaso._

 _Le sonrío a la chica como si fuese un hábito, esta le devolvió el mismo gesto mientras se hacía a su lado sin quitar el paraguas para cubrir a ambos. Le dejo el frasco sobre sus piernas, lo abrió fijando la vista en los dulces que ella misma preparo, tomo uno y lo ingirió sonriéndole sin medida._

— _Delicioso… –Felicito Ash a la castaña, esta solo se ruborizo acercando su mano de igual manera para comer uno de sus mejores deleites. —_

— _L-Lo se… No me lo tienes que decir siempre… –Tratando de quitarse méritos, interrumpiéndole con una sonrisa, mientras con su otra mano acomodaba la bufanda—_

 _Se quedó quieto mirándola, admirándola, en silencio como si fuese una vieja costumbre; era casi continuamente así mientras charlaban, pero las palabras de su acompañante lo bajaron del planeta distante en que se hallaba imaginariamente._

— _¿Dónde te encontrabas, Ash? –Pregunto poniendo sus orbes sobre su rostro, un tanto consternado por la pregunta, mientras solo se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo enojo. Este solo suspiro con pesadez pensando en que responder, sus esfuerzos en vano pues no podía mentirle y contra todo argumento, no quería hacerlo—_

— _Estaba paseando mientras reflexionaba… –Respondió echándose otro bocado para comerlo sin mirarla. No aspiraba a observarla pues se conocía a sí mismo para saber que su castillo de naipes se caería y no podría medir sus palabras para reservar la verdad que el solo conocía—_

 _La lluvia menguaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Ella froto sus manos –dejando el "parasol" de lado pues no era lo primordial ahora que solo era una llovizna –que padecían a causa de la precipitación a la cual estaba desde hace rato expuestas, pero era mucho más que eso; esta una seña que reconocía el chico muy bien a pesar de no estar viéndola; Inseguridad o solo nerviosismo, pero sintió un tirón en el cuello de su chaqueta para quedar frente a frente, no supo si fue por instinto o un pensamiento, pero dejo el recipiente de comida al lado contrario donde ella se encontraba mientras tragaba saliva en seco y ella solo se quedaba en incógnita ante las acciones que tomaría._

 _¿Seguir o detenerse? ¿Irse sin poder confesarse o marcharse siendo una amiga? El miedo la inundaba pensando en dejarlo todo como está pero el terror de continuar para ser olvidada por ese muchacho tan especial para su corazón no dejaba de acosarla. Se apretó el labio inferior con miedo, sencillamente el acerco su mano para tomarla sintiendo una ola de calor recorrer su brazo contemplándose en reserva sin una triza de voz, para así dejar todo rastro del entorno donde se localizaban. Navegando en la imaginación; imaginación donde el mundo dejaba de existir, estando solo ellos dos solos sin que nadie más molestase su utopía; esa que constantemente trataba de crear y que hasta esa oportunidad pudieron elaborar._

— _A-Ash… –Tartamudeo la joven mirando fijamente los orbes marrones de este. No tenía ni la más mínima intensión de separarse y al parecer el chico tampoco. El solo se notaba pensativo; pensando en cada palabra que tendría que decir si era necesario— T-Tú me gustas…_

 _Un rayo alumbro dándole un vuelco a su órgano más vital mientras la tempestad desapareció quedando solo los sonidos y luces que las nubes producían; elimino toda distancia que les quedaba entre sus semblantes, chocando sus labios contra los de ella en un despiste. En ese segundo todo fue confusión para ambos pero solo se dejaron dirigir por sus corazones que ahora latían al mismo ritmo. El beso por fin le quito el manto a sus verdaderas emociones que ocultaban por pavor a ser rechazado por el otro. Sin embargo fue corto porque el chico así lo quiso, la miro fijamente a sus ojos azules sonriendo pero un estruendo lo regreso al mundo real._

 _Se puso sobre sus pies empezando a caminar hacia el centro Pokémon; lugar donde se hospedaban en esa ocasión. Su cerebro daba vueltas y su pecho le dolía pues sabía que la verdad tenía que ser ocultada, aunque eso le matara por dentro. Ella solo bajo la mirada para tomar el recipiente y su sombrilla negra con intenciones de seguirlo para no dejarlo escapar tan fácil, este solo le miro por encima del hombro tratando no verse tan herido._

— _N-No lo hagas… –Articulo con suplicio el pelinegro tratando de marcharse pero hasta su propio cuerpo pesaba como si tratara de cargar sobrepeso. Ella no se esperaba eso; era una daga justamente a su alma pura e indefensa, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos obligándose así misma a cerrarlos para no mirar la escena que le arrancaba a trozos su frágil ser. –S-Solo deseo que cumplas tus metas y no quiero ser quien te detenga… –Siguió con su poco hilo de voz que le quedaba en su garganta para dar un paso—_

— _T-Tu eres mi meta, Ash… –Limpiándose las gotas que quedaban sobre sus mejillas carmesí por haber dicho esa oración. –P-Por eso quiero ir a Sinnoh; para tratar de ser más hermosa… S-Solo por ti…—Explico avanzando hacia el que se encontraba estático, finalmente lo abrazo por la espalda fuertemente para no dejarlo huir con toda la sinceridad que tenía que dejar salir de su boca—_

— _T-Tú ya eres lo suficientemente linda –Dejo salir mientras se giraba para poder rodearla con sus brazos con la misma intensidad, acariciando su cabello sonriente –P-Pero sé que podrás seguir sin mí… –Ella lo apretó con más fuerza tratando de no hacerle caso a sus palabras; bueno, a la mitad de ellas. –H-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar… –Dijo finalmente para reír por saber la reacción de estupefacción; ella finalmente se separó de su pecho para verlo con una sonrisa y darle un beso en la mejilla frenando su risa para verse a los ojos nuevamente—_

— _¿L-Lo prometes, Ketchum? –Interrogo con un falso tono de seriedad, el solo le tomo de la mano para asentir con la cabeza. Sus labios de nuevo y por segunda vez se unieron con la verdadera emoción que recorría en este: Amor, que finalmente se mostraba. –Con todo mi corazón… —Respondió el azabache después de aquel breve contacto de sus bocas. –P-Pues..., tú también me gustas, Serena… —Ella solo le abrazo fugazmente para darse un último beso antes de que todo terminase…—_

* * *

— _ **A—Ash…**_ _Ash... ¡_ Ash! –Se escuchaba gritar su nombre de una voz aguda que debía pertenecer a una niña pequeña mientras lo agitaba con fuerza, oyéndose de fondo una alarma de despertador, obligándolo a salir de sus más profundos sueños. Sus parpados se abrieron encontrándose con una chiquilla rubia que vestía en su pijama azul habitual. –Hasta que por fin despiertas Ash… Has tenido últimamente el sueño pesado… Me tarde más de cinco minutos en despertarte… Además debemos afanar el paso si quieres tu octava y última medalla… Y por cierto, eso tú no lo facilitas… –Dijo inflando sus mofletes con enojo saliendo de la tienda de campaña—

Tardo en asimilar la realidad, solo quedo observando a la nada pensativo sobre los recientes sueños que tenían algo en común: Serena. A pesar de todo aquello, solo suspiro sabiendo a que se trataba todo eso. Su enamoramiento se estaba trasluciendo en forma de ilusiones nocturnas.

— ¡Ash, a desayunar! –Atendió el llamado de la castaña rápidamente, la cual se le colaba entre sus fantasías. Se levantó con pereza, para dirigirse a donde todos los demás ya comían su aperitivo más importante del día. Serena fue la primera en verlo, sonriéndole se acercó a ella y tomo el plato que le correspondía para asentarse a comer junto a los rubios hermanos: Bonnie y Clemont que discutían por la reciente preposición de matrimonio por parte de la menor. El solo se notaba absorto pero solo se atinó a pensar _–Solo puedes aprovechar el tiempo que te queda, antes de perderlo… –_ Para comenzar a ingerir el alimento recién preparado mientras observaba a quien lo había hecho y dejando que su más antiguo y compañero con tonalidad ambarino se posara sobre su hombro sin prestarle demasiada atención _–Y contigo no perderé ningún segundo, porque mi segundo sueño ahora serás tú…_ —

 _ **2293 P~**_


End file.
